A tubular container is used to extract a specimen from an extraction subject that may contain a specimen or to which a specimen may be attached. In such a tubular container, it is desirable that many specimens be extracted from the extraction subject. Patent document 1 describes a method for extracting a specimen from an extraction subject in a tubular container by squeezing the extraction subject between fingers through the tubular container.